


Credit Where Credit Is Due

by saiyuri_dahlia



Series: Our First Year [7]
Category: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: M/M, Memorial Day, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyuri_dahlia/pseuds/saiyuri_dahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a new holiday is made for the Heroes of Hyrule...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Credit Where Credit Is Due

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank all the readers that gave kudos on the last special and all the specials so far.
> 
> In comparison, this special has little to do with Link and Shad or their relationship but it is needed for more than one reason. It is something I think would happen in their first year but since it focuses on this one event, the special is short. After this special, there is only one left. Thank you for reading.

Series Title: Our First Year

Disclaimer: Nyeah, I don't own Twilight Princess.

-o-

Heroes' Day (Memorial Day): Credit Where Credit Is Due

-o-

Even through the thick, heavy wooden doors, Link could hear the hum of gathered nobles in the throne room from the hall. He stood in the view of one of the tall cathedral windows lining the hall and let the sunlight pouring in warm his back. Guards stood by the doors and Link tried to chat with them but the men were apparently ordered not to talk or stare nowhere else but forward.

Charged with nervous energy and stuck in the hall until his cue, Link paced back and forth, fleetingly admired the artwork and suits of armor, and tried not to mess with the guards like so many first-time travelers to Castle Town, even though he was really bored, full of energy, and had no one to talk to. Shad and the rest of the Group were already in the throne room preparing and waiting for the ceremony to begin.

He looked over the speech he and Shad had written—Link had come up with most of it himself but Shad knew how to word his thoughts better than him. He had never given a speech before, told a long story around the fire, yeah, but never gave a big speech with the upper and lower folks of Castle Town listening. He wasn't really comfortable with standing up there and giving it (and wished Zelda would read it for him) but like Shad had said, as long as he stuck to the speech written, everything would be fine.

At long last, his cue came and the guards opened the doors to the throne room for him. He was greeted to a snapping wave of applause. The grand and expansive throne room was packed with the oldest and most influential families of Castle Town's nobility. There were lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses, earls, aristocrats, politicians, councilmen and beyond them were the merchant and business class and the newly rich. The line went on and on and no doubt spilled out into the North Road where the poorest would stand. There were heralds positioned along the crowd to read copies of the Queen's speech, and his as well, aloud for all to hear.

To his appreciation and relief, standing in the front row were his family and friends and the Group. On one end, beside Rusl stood Uli and Colin and on the other end beside Telma, much to her pleasure, stood Renado and his daughter Luda. Also there were Prince Ralis flanked by two Zora guards and the Goron patriarch Darbus and many of the Elders. It was good to see people he knew, people who would love and think no less of him if he stumbled through his speech (or even fainted onstage).

Zelda stood before the crowd and spoke as Link stood nearby, ramrod straight, and tried to slow his breathing as he looked out onto the many, many people before him. There were a lot of people. His heart felt heavy even with the weight of the chainmail under the Hero's clothes, which he pretty much only wore because he had figured he was supposed to. At least it was something he was comfortable in and familiar with—he didn't want to think about what a basket of nerves he would be if he was stuck in a suit and tie right now.

Catching his scholar's proud, glistening eyes, he watched as Shad mouthed 'breathe' as he laid a hand on his chest and mimicked the word. Link copied him and slowly found the weight on his chest lessening and his nerves a little less shot. His eyes were drawn back to Shad as the scholar intentionally moved his spectacles to catch the sunlight pouring in and cast a glare, knowing Link was easily drawn to shiny things. It took a few tries but Link finally figured out his second message of reassurance was a reminder to 'Just read'.

Okay, he just had to remember to just read. He could read, not as well or in as many languages as Shad, but he knew how to read. He just had to remember he knew how to read when it was his turn to speak. It was Zelda's turn, after all, and she was still speaking. Link probably had plenty of time to calm down, get his head straight…

And oh by the Goddesses, Link realized Zelda was near the end of her speech.

"By royal decree, I dedicate the final day of May shall be marked Heroes' Day in honor, gratitude, and celebration of the Heroes long ago, of the present, and for future Heroes and generations long after. For it is the Hero's triumph and sacrifices in our darkest days that have brought us to shine in peace and prosperity. Your kingdom is eternally grateful and we thank you for your services."

It was more than a few seconds for Link, lost in his own nerves over his very upcoming speech, to realize Zelda was presenting him with a medal. Startled and embarrassed, Link quickly kneeled down, accepted the heavy golden honor and commendations of Zelda's sword.

And then it was his turn to stand and speak.

Taking his folded-up speech out of the pouch pocket he normally kept his mail in and stuffing a letter from Ooccoo Jr. back inside, Link smoothed out the papers and held him out front. With a deep breath, he looked down at his words.

Okay, if he just read what he wrote… If he just read was what on the papers…Link realized he'd rather be fighting Ganondorf all over again than reading aloud a speech on how he had vanquished him.

His silence lasting for far too long and as he tried to shoo away the wonder of what the crowd was thinking seeing their mighty Hero stall and tremble in the face of public speaking, Link did what he always did in the face of bad times and worse enemies—he got up and kept going.

"I-I'd like to thank everyone for coming out," he said, a little wavering in his voice, "and for Her Majesty for making this celebration possible and while I appreciate any and every offering of gratitude, truthfully, I did not defeat Ganondorf alone. I do not deserve all the credit."

"Throughout my journey, I was helped along the way. It was the love and support of my friends and family that drove me to rise with every fall. It was the bravery, insight, and cunning of the Group that led me onward and opened paths for me when I knew not the way. It was Her Majesty and the Light Spirits that faced down the dark king alongside me in our final hour. There was…"

His voice caught and he swallowed his air roughly. "…A princess from a faraway realm beyond the twilight that accompanied me and fought beside me throughout the length of my journey. …Midna…thank you. Without her, without my friends, family, and allies standing beside me, I doubt I would be here today."

"But my deeds are not the only Heroic acts in history. Today, we also honor and remember the Heroes before me whose deeds have either been forgotten or equally tragically have been misconstrued from the truth or demoted to myth. It is because of their deeds and sacrifices that we stand now and that I stand before you. I cannot stress the importance more that we never forget what they have done for our Hyrule. Without the past, there is no now or a time that will be. Their sacrifices and valor are no less than mine and they too deserve remembrance and celebration on this day."

"The Hero of Time once said that 'A sword wields no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage'. I would like to extend that truth and add that a Hero is nothing without people to fight for. It is because of you, my kinsfolk and allies, that we Heroes rise. All we ask for in return is that you never forget we heard the call. …Thank you."

Link heard applause but he did not remember how loud it was. After his speech, he remembered meeting people, shaking hands and taking praise from nobles, but the whirlwind dragged him through the crowd until he at last found himself away from the throne room, away from the courtyard, and in the castle graveyard.

Big crowds didn't suit him and he wasn't good at chatting with strangers, especially fancy nobles, and he had rushed through greetings and admiration and power-plays as he tried to find Shad and the Group or anyone friendly and well-known to him. Failing to jostle through the crowd to a familiar face, Link decided it was best just to slip away. After Hyrule Castle's destruction, Zelda had made the graveyard accessible but the road and gate's location was known only to a few.

"Goddesses, I don't want to do that again…" Link said, leaning against a wall, and caught his breath and thoughts in the quiet.

"Seems a common trait. We're men of action, not words," the Hero's Shade said, appearing and sitting on a broken pedestal. " …But thank you."

"Seemed long overdue," Link said, gently smiling, as he sat down with his ancestor's spirit on a nearby fallen log. "Besides, Zelda made it happen. I just gave her the idea."

"It eases the last of old regrets to know that I…" the Hero's Shade became engulfed in light and the skeleton within the broken, ragged armor changed into the Hero of Time and his armor became as pristine and new as the day he first put it on. "… _We_ will not be forgotten."

"Are there many of us?"

"A few. The oldest is great company but he'll nod off sitting down. One is like an annoying little brother and another is so unlucky I can't believe he survived his ordeal. The rest of them actually didn't survive their journeys. One of them hates the taste of milk. Weird guy."

Link scrunched up his face in confusion of the very idea. "There's nothing better than a cool glass of goat's milk at the end of the day."

"…Except a glass of cow's milk," the Hero of Time insisted.

Shaking his head, Link bridled in disgust. "How can you drink that stuff?" he said. "It's...awful."

"Cow's milk is sweet, creamy and delicious," the Hero of Time said firmly. "Goat's milk tastes like whatever the beast ate."

"So does icky cow's milk!" Link shot back, rising from his seat.

The two Heroes, one young and living, the other middle-aged and dead, were locked in harsh, dead serious glares over which beast their favorite drink should be milked from. Link realized exactly how dead serious his ancestor was when he caught the Hero of Time gripping his sword, more so when he realized he was reaching for his own.

It did not take long for his ancestor to take notice as well. "I see we will not convince the other so it is best we agree to disagree, my son."

"Fine," Link said, relaxing out of his fighting stance and sitting back down. Goat's milk was still better though…

The Hero of Time smiled softly and laid a hand on Link's shoulder. Even though his hand wasn't there, it still felt as if it was. "I would like to thank you once more for all that you have done for us and for bringing my soul to rest." His spirit began to burn, peel, and scatter away as white-gray ash in a nonexistent wind. "The next time we meet, I will be proud to introduce you to our brothers, my son."

Link waited until every bit of char smoldered and faded and silently offered his prayers and thanks to his ancestor and all the Heroes before him. He slowly left the graveyard, pausing and looking back at the gate in final thanks, and then headed off in hopes of finding the Postman soon. He had a letter hanging heavy inside his tunic that urgently needed to be delivered far into the Lanayru Province countryside.


End file.
